


Closer

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Duff confesses a secret, and it changes everything.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Kudos: 15





	Closer

"I have something to tell you." 

Duff has never felt so nervous in his life. Through the years, he's faced countless situations that made his heart race and palms sweat and for the world to begin to spin so much faster, but now, here, it felt like he was trying to walk up a steep hill and like he was tipping backward, about to fall. 

Like he'd been awaiting for this moment his whole life, Slash perked up and set aside his guitar, legs dangling off the arm of the chair he'd been sitting on for the past half hour or so. Duff hadn't been _watching_ him, per say, but Slash had been on the receiving side of his gaze for awhile now. 

That sounded creepy. 

"What about? _Oh!"_ Slash was almost giddy. "Are you going to confess your undying love for me?" He laughed a little bit, and Duff's heart did that made weird flutter like that it always did. He felt like a nervous schoolgirl right now, and that wasn't exactly the sort of personality that he wanted to project. 

Swallowing thickly, Duff took a deep breathe to calm himself and try to make the world slow down a little bit. "How did you know?" He finally said after a long moment of silence, in which Slash had picked his guitar up again and began to strum idly, a soft, nonsense little song that was abruptly silenced as the guitarist looked up, startled.

"I really like you, Slash. I like your laugh, and the way you talk, and how passionate and smart you are. I think you're really handsome and you're just...I like you, and think you're one of the best people I've ever met." 

Slash seemed to almost shrink back in the chair in response.

Duff felt his heart drop. 

The whole situation was made even worse, if that was possible, by the fact that he couldn't even _see_ Slash's face, so whether or not the younger man looked angry or sad or whatever was beyond Duff's knowledge.

He had been working up to this moment for weeks. There was nothing more terrifying than confessing a crush on your best friend, especially when, chances were, that love wasn't returned. Or, at least, to the same extent. 

But it was a chance that Duff was willing to take. 

Slash set his guitar aside again, and stood up. Duff stiffened, unsure of what was about to happen. Cold rejection? Surely, Slash would let him down gently. Then they could maybe move on and pretend this day had never happened. 

Duff hoped so, anyways. 

But then Slash walked foward, and reached up. His arms entwined around Duff's neck, and he stood up on the tips of his toes so he could whisper into Duff's ear, "Well, it's a good thing I like you too, then." 

The world stopped spinning. 

In fact, it seemed to stand still as their lips connected in a deep, wanting kiss. 


End file.
